Solo con ella
by Melina Tolentino
Summary: Kotoko decide ponerle fin a su persecución hacia Naoki, después del beso de la graduación se sintió desdichada por entender que aquella acción de Naoki tal vez, no había significado nada para él. Decidida a olvidarlo, planea salir con un chico que acaba de conocer y vivir un noviazgo como ella siempre ha deseado. ¿Hará algo Naoki para evitarlo? AU, OoC, OS.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

El beso de la graduación había ilusionado a Kotoko más de lo normal, era obvio que ese simple gesto no la convertiría en novia de Irie kun, pero al menos, cabía la posibilidad que él sintiera algo por ella.

O eso pensaba.

Mientras los días pasaban, se daba cuenta que nada había cambiado entre ellos, y a pesar de preguntarse constantemente por qué la había besado de aquella forma cuando ella le anunció que dejaría de quererlo, llegó a la conclusión que a él no le agradaba la idea de que ella lo olvidara. Aunque de todas formas, él continuaba siendo frío y déspota, ignorándola como si nada hubiese pasado. Tal vez Naoki sentía un poco de pena al admitir sus sentimientos, ¿o no?

Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, trayendo consigo el inicio de las clases en su primer semestre de universidad. Estaba realmente emocionada por entrar en esa etapa donde ella podría descubrir lo que en verdad le gustaba y dedicarse a ello toda su vida. Añadiendo que Naoki estudiaría de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

Kotoko se reencontró con sus amigas, ellas se hallaban realmente emocionadas por aquel primer día y, como era costumbre, acompañaron a Kotoko a investigar un poco a los alrededores del edificio donde estudiaba Irie kun. Era casi una costumbre seguirlo a todos lados y a ellas les parecía igual atractivo ver que tan genial era el edificio de ingeniería.

Al poco tiempo de estar esperando sentadas en unas bancas aledañas al edificio, vieron salir a una chica muy bella, delgada, alta de cabello castaño. Su porte era elegante y parecía esperar a alguien con las manos al frente sosteniendo su bolso. Casi al instante salió Naoki, ataviado con un traje a la medida y un maletín en una de sus manos, parecía tener algo de prisa por salir de ahí, al verlo la chica, lo siguió alcanzando su paso rápido, tratando de hablar con él sobre algo. Naoki miró a la chica y respondió lo que sea que estuvieran dialogando; a pesar de tal vez conocerse ese día, las tres chicas que aguardaban podían observar que se veían bien juntos.

Enfrascados en su conversación, caminaban hacia la dirección donde las tres chicas estaban sentadas observándolos. Jinko y Satomi se miraron la una a la otra y, en un acuerdo sin palabras, empujaron a Kotoko para levantarla, ella casi se cae de bruces frente al par que se detuvo abruptamente al verla aparecer en su camino.

Naoki rodó los ojos ante la acción tan infantil por parte de ellas, era realmente molesto seguir aguantando esas niñerías. ¿Acaso no estaban ya en la universidad como para comportarse como adultos? Eran realmente una molestia.

—Qué quieres Kotoko — preguntó frío

—Quería ver cómo eran los alrededores de tu edificio — mintió descaradamente Kotoko — son muy… blancos…

La chica que estaba a lado de Naoki, ladeó su rostro en señal de desaprobación, preguntándose como una chica tan ordinaria y ridícula se atrevía a seguir a su futuro novio.

—¿Es tu novia? — cuestionó curiosa la pelinegra.

–Para nada

Dijo Naoki pasando de largo, ignorando por completo a Kotoko quien se quedó boquiabierta ante aquella respuesta que había dado él. ¿El beso no importaba?

La chica que lo acompañaba la miró de pies a cabeza, estudiando su físico y rostro aniñado. Con una mano colocó su cabello hacia atrás, dándole un aire de superioridad. Le ofreció una falsa sonrisa y continuó su camino, alcanzando nuevamente a Naoki.

Kotoko estaba realmente sorprendida, si para él no era nada ¿por qué la había besado entonces? Estaba consiente que un simple beso no significaba que ellos estuvieran en unas relación, sin embargo ella guardaba la esperanza que algo, aunque sea mínimamente cambiara. Pero por mucho que lo deseara, al parecer, toda esperanza solo era producto de su imaginación, dejándole de nuevo, el corazón roto y el ánimo por los suelos.

Al llegar a casa, Kotoko decidió entrar a su recámara y tranquilizar su mente, debía ser fuerte y valiente para encarar a Naoki. Necesitaba respuestas y, aunque no le gustara lo que probablemente escucharía, era algo que sinceramente quería saber.

Bajó hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, dejó que el líquido le refrescara la garganta, despejando un poco su atormentada mente. Al subir de nuevo por las escaleras, se topó de frente al dueño de sus preocupaciones y dolencias.

–¡Ah Irie kun, me asustaste! – dijo Kotoko haciéndose a un lado para que él pasara.

Naoki solo la miró de manera inexpresiva, pasando a su lado, experimentando un tipo de sensación molesta al mirar sus ojos tristes.

–Por cierto, ¿Quién era esa chica que se fue contigo cuando nos encontramos? – preguntó curiosa, haciendo que Naoki detuviera su paso para volverse y mirarla.

–Ah Matsumoto Yuko, estudia conmigo ingeniería – dijo Naoki recargándose en la pared de las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos.

–Ah, ya veo – dijo Kotoko cabizabaja – hasta puedes recordar su nombre… — mencionó con un tono bajo, algo triste, esperando que él no escuchara.

–Para mí no es problema recordar nombres, o es que acaso… – Naoki se inclinó hacia ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos y el barandal de la escalera – ¿Estás celosa?

Kotoko sintió estremecerse, sentirlo tan cerca, oler su aroma, sentir su calor era algo embriagante. Claro que estaba celosa pero necesitaba más saber por qué la había besado que escuchar alguna de sus burlas.

–No… No estoy celosa Irie Kun, solo que…

–Ah ya se a lo que te refieres – él se inclinó aun más para quedar frente a ella.

Naoki pudo ver su rostro sonrosado, la inocencia en sus ojos, sobretodo nerviosismo por su cercanía. Su olor comenzaba a volverlo loco, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápido. Estaba totalmente achispado por el aroma a jazmines que desprendía su cuerpo. Tenía que poner distancia entre ellos. Así que para poder disimular perfectamente su conflicto, pensó que burlarse era la mejor opción para encubrir lo que sentía.

–Nosotros ya nos besamos – Le dijo Naoki a ella simulando una voz sensual – ¿O ya se te olvidó? Ah… ya sé, ¿quieres que te refresque la memoria?

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, dando a entender que la besaría. Ante esta acción Kotoko cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella pero, lo que recibió no fue un gesto tierno sino una risa burlona de su parte. Eso le enfureció, primero negaba que fuera su novia y ahora con descaro se mofaba de ella de nuevo. Kotoko se dejó guiar por sus impulsos, y decidió detenerlo y preguntarle al fin lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza.

–No estoy celosa Irie kun, pero si tanto quieres recordar que nos besamos ¿por qué negaste frente a Matsumoto san que tú y yo teníamos una relación? – Naoki vio como ella fruncía el ceño – Si no sientes nada por mí ¿Por qué me besaste?

Naoki se sorprendió ante su interrogante, pero la ignoró pasando de largo, volviendo a caminar hacia su cuarto, sintiendo a Kotoko pisándole los talones. Sabía que no se rendiría hasta tener una respuesta, eso lo comprendía bien, así que volteó a verla y para disimular su sorpresa, le contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–Tenía curiosidad a cómo reaccionabas – comenzó a reírse de manera burlona – Y me has demostrado que puedes hacerte historias muy ridículas. ¿Y siguen en pie tus intenciones de olvidarme?

Naoki estaba por abrir la puerta de su cuarto cuando escuchó a Kotoko hablar decidida:

–Acaban de renacer en estos momentos, no te preocupes Irie kun, sé cuándo detenerme. – Naoki volteó a verla indiferente – Que tengas linda noche.

Naoki vio como le sonreía con cordialidad, algo se movió dentro de él, a sus ojos, era inverosímil que eso llegara a suceder.

–¿Ah sí?, en ese caso comunícaselo a mi madre, si ella te cree entonces yo lo haré.

–Yo… yo te olvidaré, te lo prometo.

Naoki rodó los ojos, suspiró y la miró fijamente. La forma en que lo veía Kotoko lo pusieron a la defensiva, tenía esa decisión en su mirar que lo inquietó.

–Si estás tan segura que lo harás, ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? – Comenzó a reírse sarcásticamente – comienzas muy bien Kotoko.

–En este momento le diré a tu madre.

–Haz lo que quieras…

Kotoko volvió a bajar las escaleras en busca de su madre, él solo sonrió con superioridad, como si eso fuera posible. Aunque ella hablara con su mamá, ella probablemente la convencería de lo contrario, le borraría esa idea de olvidarlo, de todas maneras, para él mejor. Sin embargo, tan pronto como entró a su recámara, salió. Con el pretexto de ir por un vaso de agua, se acercó silenciosamente hacia donde se encontraban las mujeres de la casa hablando.

–Kotoko chan, debes darle una oportunidad más a mi onii chan, no te rindas con él, te aseguro que si ideamos algún plan podemos hacer que él acepte sus sentimientos por ti – Naoki sonrió para sí mismo sabía que esto pasaría, así que estaba satisfecho por el resultado de lo que sea que su mamá lograra.

Mientras tanto, Kotoko estaba pensando en lo que le decía obasama, y aunque quería seguir tras Naoki, sabía que había llegado el momento darle vuelta a la hoja. Se merecía seguir con su vida y conocer a un chico que si la quisiera. Estaba totalmente decidida a dejar a su amor de secundaria y concentrarse en ella, por primera vez pensar en su propio bienestar.

–No obasama, sé cuándo detenerme y no quiero seguir detrás de su hijo. – Naoki detuvo su caminar al escucharla, sintiendo algo pesado dentro de su estómago, escuchó como su madre emitir un suspiro de consternación.

–Hija, estoy segura que si hacemos algo…

–No puedo obligar a alguien que me quiera – a Kotoko le dio un pesar muy grande al ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente consternada y dolida por su decisión, pero debía entender que no podía hacer nada más, si su hijo no la quería, solo estaba forzando a situaciones que varias veces la habían puesto en apuros, así que continuó – usted siempre será una madre para mí, no quiero que mi decisión la haga sentir triste, creo que es sano y es lo necesario para todos.

Naoki se sentía desorientado, estaba completamente seguro que su madre le convencería de no alejarse de él pero al final, se había equivocado. Tenía que buscar alguna forma de que ella no lo dejara, no entendía por qué sentía que debía hacer eso pero, exigía su atención solo para él.

Tendría que idear un plan para que se quedara y besarla ya lo había hecho. Fue a su recámara para intentar dormir, pero sentir a Kotoko lejos, le quitaba el sueño.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAA.**

 **Les traigo una historia que escribí durante las vacaciones. Como regalo de navidad, se las dejaré completa para que la disfruten. (aparte como disculpa por no haber actualizado mis demás historias).**

 **Gracias a todos de antemano por leerla y bueno, saben que pueden comentar y decirle lo que opinan, me encanta leerles y responderles.**

 **Saludos y besos.**

 **Melina Tolentino**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Kotoko se levantó un poco más temprano de lo habitual para poder arreglarse mejor. Debía mejorar su aspecto pues no podía ser que estuviera a punto de cumplir 20 años y aún se vistiera como una niña, así que decidió ponerse la ropa que le había regalado Satomi.

Sacó las prendas de su armario, las miró dubitativa por los diferentes que eran a su ropa, pero sabía que debía tener algún cambio.

Así que tendió la indumentaria en su cama y comenzó a vestirse con un pantalón de mezclilla azul ajustado que le hacía forma en sus caderas y glúteos, una playera negra lisa que se amoldaba a sus curvas, era de manga corta y con un pequeño escote. Se puso una chamarra negra de piel sintética y unos zapatos de tacones medianamente altos. Se acercó a su tocador y se puso un maquillaje un poco más cargado que el habitual, se dejó el cabello suelto y fue entonces que se observó en el espejo de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta que se veía extraña pero bonita; tal vez esa nueva imagen le ayudaría a conseguir algún novio.

Salió de su recámara con los zapatos en las manos para ir hacia el comedor para desayunar, así que se dirigió ahí con la expectante de lo que tal vez dirían los demás habitantes de la casa. Por un momento se imaginó el rostro sorprendido de Naoki, pero en seguida se reprendió por volver a pensar en él.

Al saludar a todos los que estaban en la mesa, voltearon a mirarla, y todos la observaron como si tuviera tres cabezas. La señora Irie sonrió emocionada al verla tan radiante, Yuuki no sabía por qué comenzaba a sonrojarse, entonces miró a su hermano mayor y se dio cuenta que por un segundo, contemplaba a Kotoko con un brillo especial en sus ojos que pronto disimuló para que nadie se diera cuenta, pues Naoki al verla, se atragantó un poco con la comida contemplándola de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose extraño al reconocer que se veía preciosa, realmente muy hermosa y al instante concluyó que estaba tan arreglada no para agradarle a él sino a otros hombres, era parte de su plan para atraer a otros chicos, lo cual no le gustó, a tal grado que se le quitó el hambre.

Le incomodó un poco al verla así de diferente, no era la chica a la que conocía y simplemente, la idea de que atrajera a otros hombres le volvió a irritar, dejó su plato todavía con comida y se levantó de su asiento.

–Se hace tarde – usó como excusa para dejar de comer, se dirigió a la puerta para ponerse los zapatos. – Las personas que solo se basan en su exterior son ridículas – expresó burlón – Eso es lo que hace la gente estúpida, y cualquier hombre que se fije en ti, así será.

Kotoko escuchó su comentario mientras comía un trozo de su tortilla que le habían servido, sin embargo, no quiso tomarle importancia a su comentario e hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Naoki se sintió molesto por su falta de reacción, hubiera preferido que le contestara de manera impulsiva o lo mirara furiosa, pero ¿qué era peor que la indiferencia?, eso él lo sabía muy bien.

Salió de su casa con paso lento, esperando que Kotoko le siguiera momentos después, pero al avanzar algunos metros, se topó con la novedad que se iría solo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué molestarse? A él que le importaba si como quiera ir con ella era una molestia.

Kotoko por su parte comió tranquila, sin prisas pues sus clases comenzaban algo tarde.

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió hacia la universidad a su propio ritmo, sin necesidad de andar a paso rápido por alcanzar a Naoki, sentía un aire de paz que en muchos años no había experimentado.

Al llegar a la universidad, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente de ella, tropezando con esa persona haciendo que tirara ella sus cosas. El muchacho, quien fue víctima de su torpeza, amablemente le ayudó a recoger sus pertenencias mientras le sonreía, Kotoko sintió sonrojarse ante su gesto, pues era un muchacho guapo, tenía ojos color café, unas largas pestañas, cejas pobladas, era delgado pero con los músculos marcados tal vez por el ejercicio, se dio cuenta de eso al ver sus brazos y su pecho resaltar bajo la playera negra que portaba, pero sobretodo, su sonrisa era hermosa, la cual estaba adornada por unos hoyuelos que se le formaban al contraer sus mejillas.

–Gracias por ayudarme y disculpa – le dijo apenada mientras terminaba de recoger una libreta e introducirla a su mochila.

El chico estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió una presencia.

Naoki había visto como aquel hombre miraba a Kotoko maravillado, le sonrió e hizo que ella se sonrojara, Naoki bufó y rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que ella podía caer ante cualquier sonrisa estúpida que le brindaran. Se sintió irritado y decidió entrometerse en aquella molesta escena. Si le pasaba algo a Kotoko su madre probablemente le culparía.

–No cambias aunque tu exterior si ¿Verdad? – masculló irritado, mientras veía al tipo que estaba junto a ella con una de sus peores miradas, haciendo que éste huyera. Kotoko no vio lo que ocurría frente a ella pues estaba distraída intentando ignorar a Naoki – No cualquiera se tomará bien tus tropiezos, tonta. – excepto él, pensaba mientras le daba un bolígrafo que había quedado en el suelo. Una vez que lo tomó ella, el rose de sus dedos con su mano bastó para que él caminara en seguida, sintiendo en su mano aquella sensación cálida que le había dejado ella.

Kotoko miró confundida a Naoki, sin embargo se dio cuenta que él tenía razón, debía cambiar o al menos mejorar esa parte de su personalidad para no crear problemas a los demás.

Después de ese incidente, Kotoko se encontró con sus amigas, platicando entre clases para actualizarse, sobretodo para alabar la nueva imagen que ella había adoptado, ya que estaba verdaderamente radiante. Satomi en seguida reconoció la ropa que le había regalado, sabía que alguna vez le ayudaría a salir de esa crisálida que la había cubierto por mucho tiempo.

Al medio día sintieron un poco de hambre y se dirigieron a la cafetería para comer algo, en el camino pudo notar que varios muchachos la notaban, era la primera vez que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, atraer las miradas curiosas hacia ella, e incluso, pasar a lado de la tal Matsumoto sintiéndose superior.

La pelinegra la miró confundida, pero frente a ella le dio una mirada que no le importaba en absoluto su _nueva imagen._ Sin embargo, ella podía darse cuenta ahora del motivo por el cual se encontraba de mal humor Naoki, a Matsumoto le gustaba mucho y después de saber que aquella muchacha insignificante no era nada de él, se propuso conquistarlo, pero ahora ya no estaba segura pues a su lado se paró Naoki con la mirada llena de algo que ella interpretó como ira o ¿celos?, pues a pocos metros de ellos se encontraba Kotoko sonriéndole coquetamente a otro chico.

Naoki, sin reparar tan siquiera que su compañera estaba viéndolo, caminó hacia ellos tratando de no ser descubierto. Matsumoto sonrió con sorna, al parecer aquella chica no era su novia, pero si alguien importante para él.

Mientras tanto, Kotoko se había encontrado en la desagradable situación de tener que pasar cerca del edificio donde estudiaba Naoki, sin embargo, gracias a eso pudo encontrar de nuevo al chico que en la mañana le apoyó con su pequeño tropiezo. Él le saludó con esa hermosa sonrisa que le estaba comenzando a gustar en cuanto la vio. Se excusó con sus amigas, dirigiéndose hacia él para poder cruzar algunas palabras.

–Hola – le saludó Kotoko al chico quien le correspondió de la misma manera. – No te agradecí por lo de la mañana, discúlpame de veras por haberte retrasado.

–Para nada, al contrario. Siempre es bueno comenzar el día ayudando a una chica linda como tú – Kotoko al escucharlo se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente. – Aunque al parecer a tu novio no le gustó que te ayudara

Kotoko lo miró confundida al escucharle decir eso.

–¿Novio? – Le sonrió amablemente – yo no tengo novio.

–¿Ah no? – ella negó con la cabeza – entonces el chico de la mañana ¿quién es?

Kotoko lo meditó por un momento, recordando que quien se había entrometido era Irie kun, comenzó a reírse por la absurda conclusión a la que aquel chico había llegado.

–Ya sé a quien te refieres, Naoki no es mi novio, él es… un viejo conocido.

Kotoko le sonrió cuando aquel muchacho le tendió la mano para saludarla, no era algo común entre los japoneses pero como quiera ella recibió el gesto.

–Soy Jiro Kawabe estudio arquitectura, es un gusto conocerte…

–Aihara Kotoko – le correspondió el gesto. – yo literatura.

–En ese caso que no tienes novio, ¿te gustaría al salir de aquí que fuéramos por un helado? – Kotoko lo miró sorprendida, asintió mientras se ponía un mechón de cabella detrás de su oreja – Entonces es una cita. ¿Me puedes dar tu número para que yo te llame en un rato?

–Claro – Aceptó feliz.

Después de intercambiar los números correspondientes, Kotoko se fue feliz hacia el comedor junto a sus amigas quienes estaban ansiosas por conocer la historia que había detrás de ese muchacho guapo.

Sin embargo, alguien estaba demasiado cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

A Naoki no le gustó lo que oyó, al parecer aquel tipo había ignorado por completo su advertencia, e incluso había sido alentado por la misma Kotoko que le había dicho que él solo era un viejo conocido, ¿acaso todos esos años de persecución habían terminado en eso?, ¿un simple conocido? Era inverosímil haber presenciado tal escena y todo por su idea de olvidarlo.

Eso era algo personal, era como si se quisiera burlar en su cara y eso no se lo permitiría a nadie, mucho menos a un tipo con sonrisa de bobo que pretendía quitarle la atención de Kotoko. Reconocer aquello no le gustaba demasiado…

Era como en la graduación, no sabia muy bien por qué, pero no podía permitir tal hazaña, para él era inconcebible solo la idea que Kotoko terminara su persecución hacia él, tal vez porque de esa manera, su madre se concentraba solo en ella y no trataba de meterle más mujeres por los ojos. Ahora ¿cómo podría sacar a ese individuo de escena?, tal vez si se daba una vuelta por el edificio de arquitectura podría hacer algo para evitar esa cita.

¿Era caer bajo? O tal vez había aprendido bien de su madre.

De todas formas iría a la facultad de arquitectura y averiguar algo sobre el tal Jiro, y armar alguna treta para evitar que él siguiera con la idea de salir con Kotoko, ella no era para él y probablemente sin ella, su madre se encargaría de buscar a otra mujer para emparejarlo. Naoki frunció el ceño al pensar en tener a otra chica tras él, prefería mil veces a Kotoko.

Preguntó por aquel muchacho al entrar al edificio, descubrió que Jiro igual estaba en primer año de la carrea de arquitectura, sería fácil lidiar con él, solo era un chiquillo con sonrisa de bobo, lo más seguro es que igual fuera un bobo.

Se acercó al salón donde le dijeron que se encontraba. Lo encontró concentrado dibujando algo sobre un papel en el estirador, no entendía porque Kotoko se había fijado en él con solo verlo una vez, desde su perspectiva podía apreciar a un muchacho simplón, sin nada en especial que lo caracterizara; muy diferente a él por supuesto.

Se acercó a él y dejó que su propia presencia lo anunciara. Jiro lo miró sorprendido al encontrarse con el chico que asedió a Kotoko en la mañana, se quitó los audífonos cuando escuchó a Naoki que necesitaba hablar con él.

–¿Qué se te ofrece? – dijo Jiro con indiferencia.

–Debes saber algo sobre Kotoko y yo…

Al fin había llegado la hora en que Jiro se encontraría con Kotoko, ella estaba emocionada, era la primera cita a la que le habían invitado y cuando les contó a sus amigas, ellas se emocionaron y le auxiliaron para retocar su maquillaje y a ponerla más bonita de lo que se veía. Se sentía diferente ante la expectativa de como sería salir con una persona que la veía bonita y no una molestia como Naoki.

Llegó a la salida de la universidad esperando encontrarse con Jiro pero vio a muchas personas excepto a él. Espero por un poco más de un cuarto de hora y se empezaba a preocupar que le hubiera pasado algo, así que decidió llamarlo para saber sobre su retraso.

Al tercer timbrazo contestó con una voz confundida y preguntó quien llamaba.

–Soy Kotoko, quedaste conmigo a ir por un helado ¿recuerdas? – Kotoko se sentía un poco decepcionada al escuchar que no sabía quien llamaba.

–Ah, Kotoko. – Se oía un poco nervioso – mira no podré salir contigo, ni hoy ni nunca más.

–¿Por qué? Yo…

–Mira, Irie san ya me contó todo sobre ustedes y realmente no quiero inmiscuirme entre una relación, no es mi estilo…

Kotoko estaba confundida, no sabía bien por qué Jiro le decía todo ello, ella ya le había explicado que no eran novios. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Jiro continuó:

–Irie san me confesó que ustedes se pelearon y por eso aceptaste mi invitación. Eres una chica hermosa pero no quiero tener problemas con tu prometido. Me queda claro igual que no podemos ser amigos, se nota que es un hombre celoso y no quiero entrometerme entre ustedes. Felicidades por tu próxima boda Aihara san.

Jiro colgó sin darle oportunidad a que le aclarara el punto, pues era extraño que le dijera tales cosas cuando Naoki no era su novio, mucho menos iba a casarse con él.

¿Es que acaso no se merecía ser feliz? Si ella tanto le disgustaba a él ¿por qué deliberadamente arruinó una posible relación? Él debería estar feliz por ya no sentirse asediado por ella, debería dejarla en paz.

Sin otro plan en mente, decidió regresar a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto, tenía que pensar o tal vez, analizar bien las cosas sobre todo lo que había pasado. Lo más conveniente sería mudarse de la casa de los Irie y tratar de hacer su vida lejos de Naoki y de su madre.

Amaba a Noriko como a una madre, pero sabía que ella no quitaría su dedo del renglón y aunque se mantenía al margen de la situación, ella sabía que tarde o temprano caería en la tentación de entrometerse y volver a presionarla para que le diera una nueva oportunidad a su hijo.

Caminaba cabizbaja por la acera para tomar el autobús, estaba decepcionada totalmente de su día, había llegado a pensar que por primera vez ella podía experimentar lo que significaba estar en una cita, sin embargo, sus planes y esperanzas se habían arruinado.

Sintiéndose observada, levantó la vista, dándose cuenta que Naoki se encontraba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, como esperando algo. Él la miraba con altivez y arrogancia, al verlo de esa forma tan prepotente y altiva, ella sintió que sus emociones la dominaban, apreció cómo el coraje y la impotencia surgía desde sus entrañas, le recordaba con solo mirarlo todas esas veces en las que fue humillada y avergonzada. Sobre todo, al saber que él era el culpable en el que su primer intento por salir con alguien no hubiese funcionado.

Sin pensarlo y guiada por sus impulsos, caminó rápido hacia él y en cuanto estuvo frente a Naoki, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que él la viera sorprendido, guiando su mano hacia la mejilla golpeada. Naoki estaba en shock, verla furiosa era algo que no se esperaba.

–¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! – Gritó Kotoko – ¡¿Por qué te entrometiste en algo que no tenía nada que ver contigo?! ¡Qué tan miserable tengo que ser para satisfacer tu maldito ego!

Kotoko comenzó a llorar, él solo estaba anonadado, viendo como ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Naoki estaba realmente confundido, sentía un gran peso al verla tan enojada, él no había hecho nada malo, al menos que, ella en verdad quisiera tener aquella cita con aquel don nadie. Sin lugar a dudas reflexionó que había llegado demasiado lejos, se había comportado tal como su madre lo hubiera hecho y eso no le gustó. Lo más increíble fue darse cuenta que aún no entendía por qué se había entrometido, por qué le importaba tanto si no quería a Kotoko.

De repente, sintió una punzada en el pecho al sentirla perdida, debería realmente ser catalogado como el idiota más grande del mundo, era tanto su egoísmo que no se había dado cuenta que para él, ella era alguien importante y perder su cariño, más que su atención, le había llevado a besarla en la graduación porque simplemente ella le gustaba. No podía decir que era amor, pero sin lugar a dudas, ella era una persona muy valiosa para él y el solo pensamiento de tenerla lejos o, que ella pusiera todo su amor incondicional en otra persona era doloroso, incómodo, hasta inconcebible para él.

Así que corrió hacia la dirección donde ella se había ido, logrando alcanzarla. Se notaba tan destrozada escondida bajo un gran árbol que sintió culpa al saberse el responsable. Se detuvo a lado de ella. Kotoko levantó su rostro y al verlo con la mano extendida para ayudarla, en seguida se levantó rechazando su ayuda.

Era increíble que aun con lo que había hecho, él tuviera el descaro de seguirla para continuar con su juego. Estaba cansada de ser el hazmerreír de todo el mundo, estaba harta de no sentirse amada, estaba fastidiada de él.

Kotoko pasó de largo ignorando a Naoki, cuando sintió su mano agarrarla por el codo.

–Espera, sé que no fue caballeroso de mi parte entrometerme en tus asuntos pero…

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Lo interrumpió, su voz sonaba llena de amargura – lo único que deseo es ser feliz, tú no me quieres, no entiendo por qué tuviste que decirle mentiras a Jiro, cuando había sido el primero en decirme cosas lindas.

–¡¿Es que acaso si algún extraño te habla bonito, debes coquetearle y aceptar una cita sin conocerle primero?! – preguntó Naoki con sarcasmo.

–¡Y eso que tiene de malo! Al menos podría darme una posibilidad de vivir un noviazgo como deseo – gritó mientras lo enfrentaba – ¡Estoy harta de un amor no correspondido! ¡¿Qué opción me queda cuando tú no me quieres?!

Naoki la miró, no sabía cómo responder a eso. ¿Acaso debía dejarla ir? Con solo plantearse esa posibilidad, un sentimiento aprensivo comenzó a surgir en su interior. Ella sólo lo tenía que amar a él, solamente tenía que estar con él. Dejó que hablara sus instintos más que su razón, tenia que sincerarse con ella si quería realmente tenerla a su lado.

–¡Pero tú me quieres a mí! – Soltó frustrado – ¡No serás capaz de querer a nadie más!

Kotoko sonrió incrédula, ¿era tanta la vanidad de Naoki que con mucha seguridad afirmaba tal cosa? Kotoko no soportaba aquel sentimiento que le oprimía el corazón, era demasiado para ella pero era verdad, solo lo quería a él.

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – logró decir entre llanto – ¡Sí! ¡Solo te quiero a ti! ¡¿Pero de qué me sirve si tú no…?!

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo pues Naoki aprisionó su rostro entre sus manos, besándola con desesperación. Algo que la había tomado por sorpresa. Sus labios cálidos acariciaban los suyos con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo, con necesidad. Kotoko se perdió entre aquel gesto, era la segunda vez que la besaba, pero tenía miedo de que fuera solo una treta para hacerle una broma. Sin embargo, no se apartó de él, ella imitaba sus movimientos, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Él se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos y pudo discernir temor. La abrazó y en un susurro le dijo:

–No me digas que te enamorarás de otro sujeto que no sea yo.

–¿Por qué me besaste de nuevo? – logró decir Kotoko entre sus brazos.

–Porque te quiero – soltó Naoki al momento que la alejó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos – Es difícil decirlo pero, ¿serás mi novia?

Naoki preguntó con temor, aún veía en sus ojos duda, lo cual determinó que debía cambiar. Él la quería y estaba completamente seguro que deseaba estar a su lado, con la mujer que había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Kotoko se imaginó en un sueño, pero al estar sostenida por él y comenzar a percibir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre ella, le hizo entender que no estaba en ninguna fantasía, sino todo era real, y eso la hizo sentir dichosa. Se olvidó de su plan de olvidarlo, quería estar con él, solo con él.

–Sí Irie kun, quiero ser tu novia.

Sellaron su nueva relación con un beso, más largo que el anterior. Ella supo que todo sería perfecto, por fin estaba con el hombre a quien amaba.

Y él… él sentía que aunque le estaba dando la razón a su madre, el solo hecho de sentirla lejos le hizo comprender sus sentimientos hacia ella. Porque con Kotoko se sentía seguro y podía ver su futuro a su lado.

 _"_ _Solo con ella puedo ser realmente feliz"_ pensó Naoki mientras volvían a casa con las manos entre lazadas.


	3. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Habían pasado alrededor de diez años desde que ellos se convirtieron en novios. A pesar de tener algunas discusiones y un distanciamiento repentino en un momento de sus vidas, se dieron cuenta que estaban destinados a estar juntos y él, al estar por terminar su carrera como médico y ella como enfermera, decidieron casarse y formar una familia.

Todos estaban realmente felices por ellos, sus personalidades se complementaban a la perfección y las fallas de uno eran compensadas por las virtudes del otro.

Al año de haberse casado, tuvieron a una niña a quien llamaron Kotomi. Era la luz de la casa de los Irie pues su abuela estaba feliz porque al fin podía ayudar a criar a una niña. Le compraba vestidos, juguetes, hasta los caprichos más absurdos de la pequeña, ella se los cumplía; sin importar que los demás pensaran que malcriaba a su nieta y les hacía el trabajo más difícil a sus padres.

Kotomi había crecido llena de amor y después de un par de años, Kotoko volvió a concebir a otro hijo, esta vez, dando a luz a un niño a quien llamaron Kenji.

Una noche, Kotoko acostó a su hija de cuatro años, dándole el beso de las buenas noches, mientras Naoki, colocaba en la cuna a su hijo de dieciocho meses que se había quedado dormido mientras él le leía un cuento.

Eran una linda familia, y para sorpresa de todos, Naoki se había transformado desde el nacimiento de su hija en un hombre más sensible y demostraba más su afecto a las personas. Era un padre amoroso y comprensivo quien, a causa de sus hijos, había decidido especializarse en pediatría, para cuidarlos y protegerlos de todo.

Ya en su habitación, Naoki sintió a su esposa entrar bajo las sábanas, quien se acurrucaba a su lado para tener un poco de calor en esa noche fría. Él se volteó hacia ella, enterrando su rostro en su cuello y abrazándola por la espalda. Era realmente relajante dormir a su lado de esa manera, sentía que podía quedarse en esa posición para siempre.

Kotoko volteó a verlo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, que él interpretó como una invitación para intimar. Kotoko lo detuvo antes que hiciera cualquier cosa, él la miró confundido ante ese gesto tan inusual en ella. Entonces Kotoko, mordiéndose un labio habló al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

—Irie kun, me he preguntado todos estos años algo… No sé cómo empezar — dijo nerviosa Kotoko.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber? — preguntó preocupado Naoki.

—¿Te acuerdas que al inicio de la universidad, intenté salir con un chico llamado Jiro? — Naoki frunció el ceño al recordar eso, asintió indiferente — ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a él?

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

Naoki se separó de ella para sentarse, estaba molesto y a la vez alarmado. Aunque no lo reconociera, sabía que era un hombre posesivo y el solo hecho de que ella recordara a ese bobo le ponía de mal humor.

—Solo es curiosidad, porque nunca te lo conté pero aquel día yo le llamé para preguntarle sobre nuestra cita — Naoki frunció el ceño — entonces él me felicitó por nuestro compromiso y sinceramente, siempre tuve curiosidad de por qué lo hizo, aunque nunca te lo pregunté…

—¿Y por qué lo haces ahora? — espetó serio

—Pues… me lo encontré en el supermercado el otro día, nos saludamos y me preguntó si aún estábamos casados — Naoki sintió celos de nuevo, de seguro ese canalla quería intentar algo con su esposa — lo que me llevó a pensar, cómo sabía él que estábamos casados si después de ese incidente comenzamos a ser solo novios. Entonces recordé lo que me dijo en la llamada. Por eso te pregunto Naoki ¿Qué le dijiste?

—No necesitas saberlo — fue su respuesta antes de acostarse de nuevo dándole la espalda. Sintió como ella le acariciaba el brazo y le daba besos en el cuello, ella sabía que eso era su debilidad.

—Dímelo esposo mío… por favor — rogó

Él volteó a verla, y supo que fue mala idea hacerlo pues lo miraba tal y cual lo hacía cuando ella quería lograr algo de él. Siempre terminaba ganando como aquella vez en que se puso su uniforme del hospital para jugar a que él era un doctor que estaba decidido a seducir a una dulce e inocente enfermera.

—De acuerdo… — Rodó los ojos y se sentó quedando frente a ella.

 _Diez años atrás…_

—Kawabe, necesito hablar contigo. — vió como el chico se quitaba los audífonos para atenderle.

—¿Qué necesitas? — le preguntó indiferente.

—Debes saber algo sobre Kotoko y yo. ¿Ella te dijo que relación tenemos?

—Kotoko me dijo que no tenían nada, que no eran novios... — le sonrió con arrogancia — ya entiendo… eres su ex novio, de seguro ella te dejó y ahora estás celoso de que pueda estar conmigo. Supérala amigo, ella es demasiado hermosa como para seguir a tu lado.

Jiro se volteó para darle la espalda, Naoki sonrió.

—Te equivocas — Jiro lo miró — No soy su ex novio, soy su prometido. Sé que es algo anticuado pero nuestras familias han decidido casarnos y nosotros estamos de acuerdo. Solo que ella está un poco enojada conmigo por eso te dijo que no éramos nada.

—Claro… ¿Por qué no intentas mejor realizar una mentira más creíble? — Le miró con indulgencia — cuando la tengas lista regresas.

Naoki se sintió descubierto, pero debía dejarle en claro que a quien Kotoko quería era a él, así que sacó el celular de su bolsillo y le enseñó un mensaje que le había mandado Kotoko unos días antes. Éste decía:

" _Te quiero Irie kun, espero verte en la universidad todos los días."_

Jiro vio el mensaje y entonces se convenció de lo que decía Naoki era verdad. Si ella no fuera importante para él, no tendría guardado su mensaje. Se sintió desilusionado por no poder conocer mejor a Kotoko, pero si solo era un arrebato o algún tipo de lección para él, no tenía interés de ser partícipe de algo así.

—Como podrás ver, ella me quiere a mí, solo que discutimos el otro día e intenta salir con alguien más para darme una lección o conocer a otras personas antes de casarnos, tú entiendes ¿verdad? — intentó parecer comprensivo — tienes que entender que si tú entras en una relación con ella y después se sabe sobre nuestro compromiso, quedarás muy mal parado y tal vez te sientas un poco humillado. De verdad quiero evitarte la molestia de ser el hazmerreír de las personas; sabes cómo somos los japoneses. En fin, espero en verdad no te entrometas en nuestra relación, pues en un par de años nos casaremos y si mi familia se entera de esto, tal vez y arruines algo que fue planeado desde hace mucho. Ella no es para ti Kawabe san.

—No te preocupes Irie san, sin problema alguno. Entiendo que puede ser anticuado y ella se encuentre reticente a la idea de pasar su vida solo con una persona.

—Exacto, de hombre a hombre te digo que a mí no me gustaría que eso me pasara. Soy un tipo un poco celoso y si sentiste que fui algo agresivo, entenderás que no quisiera que nadie se fijara en mi futura esposa.

—Entiendo Irie san.

—Por cierto, ¿Podrías borrar su número? — preguntó Naoki, mirándolo intensamente.

—Claro que sí — tomó su celular, entró en la agenda y borró frente a Naoki el número de Kotoko, quien la había nombrado como "Mi bella Kotoko". Naoki rodó los ojos ante tal cursilería.

—Gracias Kawabe san, en verdad espero que pronto encuentres a la chica correcta para ti.

 _En la actualidad_

—¿De verdad eso dijiste Irie kun? — Kotoko preguntó emocionada

—Si… — sintió Naoki sonrojarse — ahora que lo sabes, dime en qué piensas…

Naoki tenía temor de aquello, sabía que esa vez había actuado mal y muchos años pensó que si sabía lo que había pasado aquel día, ella lo dejaría o lo odiaría. Pero su sonrisa le hizo entender que su conclusión estaba lejos de la realidad, entonces ella dijo:

—Pienso que estabas enamorado de mí pero no querías admitirlo — Naoki la miró con sorpresa — Ahora entiendo su felicitación.

Kotoko se arrojó hacia él quedando a ahorcadas sobre su regazo, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos, tomándolo por sorpresa, besándolo dulcemente. Naoki colocó sus manos en cada extremo de su cadera, sintiendo que la excitación llegaba a él.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de consumar nuestro compromiso… — le dijo ella enarcando una ceja

—De acerdo, prometida mía.

Y entre juegos y caricias, Kotoko se sentía dichosa de saber aquella conversación, aunque lo hubiera pensado más de su suegra, darse cuenta que él había impedido aquel potencial noviazgo de aquella forma se sentía feliz. Él la amaba y estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida solo con ella desde aquel entonces.

Estaban satisfechos con su vida y a su manera, se amaban con locura.

* * *

 **Espero sinceramente esta historia les guste mucho, jajajaj nació desde una conversación con Misscaro hjajajaja y pues solo fue un QUE PASRÍA SI... jajajaj y pues pum... apareció de repente.**

 **Gracias Misskaro por inspirar esta historia y seguirme la corriente. (algunas líneas son de ella XD)**

 **Hasta la próxima. :)**

 **Melina Tolentino**


End file.
